codegeassfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Turn 26.2 (R2Remake)
Turn 26.2 is an appendix chapter of bonzo's R2Remake comic series that occurs after Turn 25. The story depicts Elizabeth, Euphemia, and Shirley in C's World after Elizabeth takes Charles' Code. Plot In C's World, a screaming fiery apparition is pulled into the collective unconscious. A severely injured Elizabeth watches, stating that she has succeeded, but only because he didn't have time to learn how to use it. Realizing she needs help, Elizabeth summons Euphemia who appears before her. Euphemia runs to the bloodied Elizabeth and asks her what happened. Elizabeth says she's fine, but will need some time to heal. She asks Euphemia to help her recover her body and the two notice her severed arm a distance away. Later, Elizabeth has explained to Euphie that she summoned Charles to take his Code. As she looks at the Code on her hand, she notes that the it has been damaged and she will still go into the collective unconscious when Lelouch dies. However, she will be able to use the Code to fix C's World and conjure items. Elizabeth, Euphemia, and Shirley enter a room filled with portraits that represent Elizabeth's memories, proving to them that she has lived for hundreds of years. Shirley comments that Elizabeth is the cause of many historical events she learned about in school and she sees how she and Lelouch met. The three then see a portrait begin to fall apart and disintegrate. Elizabeth explains that she and Lelouch damaged the place and the energy flux has been disrupted by the rubble. She says that they will need more people to fix it. Euphemia asks if she could simply summon more people, but Elizabeth explains that she is limited to people who she gave the Geass to, their victims, and people connected to the memories of people whose minds she has read. Elizabeth says that she already tried Jeremiah, but he rejected her, saying that his duties have ended. However, she thinks of someone else who may be able to help them. As they move the rubble, Shirley wonders how they can be tired despite being dead. Euphemia explains that they have been given physical bodies and remarks that they couldn't do it without "his" help. They look to their additional helper who is revealed to be Kallen's deceased brother Naoto. He says it is the duty of every man to help women in need and, although he doesn't understand everything Elizabeth said, he is grateful to hear about his sister and her new family. Unfortunately, Shirley and Euphemia are embarrassed by Naoto's presence due to his nudity. Their work is interrupted, however, when Elizabeth suddenly becomes flustered. She explains that she is feeling Lelouch's emotions as Kallen has just given birth to their second son. Using her Code, she attempts to take a "snapshot" with Lelouch's eye, but it creates an adverse reaction, damaging her body. Fortunately, the wounds are not serious and Elizabeth was able to capture the image. Euphemia, Shirley, Naoto, and Elizabeth all watch excitedly as the picture comes into focus, showing Kallen holding her newborn son Nicholas. Category:R2Remake